In electrical engineering, a charging station is any stationary apparatus or electrical installation which serves to supply energy to mobile rechargeable battery-operated devices, machines or motor vehicles by simple placement or insertion, without the energy store—for example the traction battery of an electric car—having to be removed. Charging stations for electric cars are sometimes also called “electricity charging stations” and can comprise a plurality of charging points.
In particular, high-performance charging (HPC) systems such as the so-called combined charging system (CCS) which is widespread throughout Europe are known in this respect. During direct-current charging of this generic type, direct current is fed from the charging column directly into the vehicle and, for this purpose, provided by way of a powerful rectifier from the power grid or by way of large buffer accumulators at solar charging stations. The vehicle contains a battery management system which communicates with the charging column in order to adjust the current intensity or to terminate the process when a capacitance limit is reached.
In this case, the power electronics are usually located in the charging column. Since the direct-current connections of the charging column are connected directly to corresponding connections of the traction battery, high charging currents can be transmitted with a low level of loss, this allowing short charging times but also generating a considerable amount of waste heat.
CN 204179495, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a support for a low-voltage switchgear cabinet. The support consists of two symmetrical fixed supports which are flush to the left and a moving carriage. Each of the fixed supports has a Z-shaped structure and has a parallel fixed plate. A clamping groove is arranged in the center of each of the parallel fixed plates. A vertical tension plate is vertically connected to each of the parallel fixed plates. A plurality of passage grooves are arranged in the lower section of each of the vertical tension plates. A plurality of tension strips are formed beneath the passage grooves and bend upward at a distance, so that clamping hooks are formed. Two top edges of the moving carriage are provided with a plurality of clamping holes which correspond to the clamping hooks. Metric fastening holes are arranged in two side edges of the moving carriage.
GB 2 289 618, which is incorporated by reference herein, relates to a pull-out apparatus for a telecommunications device frame which is intended to be fastened to a vertical apparatus frame on its two opposite vertical sides, wherein it has first pull-out parts, which are detachably fastened to fastening projections on said opposite vertical sides of the frame, and second pull-out parts which are detachably fastened to outer faces of the apparatus frame which face said fastening projections next to the first pull-out parts, wherein the first pull-out part is supported by the second pull-out part on both sides of the arrangement and is arranged so as to slide therein, and the first and the second pull-out parts are located entirely outside the telecommunications device frame and apparatus frame.